BemVinda
by May Poynter
Summary: Eles estavam juntos a muitos anos, perto do momento da filha deles nascerem ela se lembra da trajetoria deles, o que os levou ate aquele ponto.


**Bem-Vinda**

Ela estava deitada na cama que dividiam a quase oito anos, visivelmente grávida do seu primeiro filho, uma menina que viria a ser chamada de Rose, uma homenagem a sua avó materna, que morrera jovem, poucos anos antes dela entrar dela entrar para Hogwarts.

Seu marido ainda ressonava tranquilamente ao seu lado, mas já era de se esperar, pois não eram nem seis da manhã de domingo, dia em que o ruivo não trabalhava por isso tendia a dormir até um pouco mais tarde, mas nunca passando das dez.

Desde o fim da guerra ele era um renomado Auror junto com o melhor amigo deles, Harry, que agora era também cunhado deles por ter casado com Ginny, a irmã mais nova de Ron, eles já tinham um menino de um ano chamado James e Ginny esperava seu segundo menino que se chamará Albus, em homenagem ao tão querido diretor.

Ela tinha voltado a Hogwarts para acabar seus estudos, e desde então trabalha no setor de exceções e leis mágicas, hoje em dia era cotada para ser a próxima chefe do departamento, apesar de ter apenas vinte e seis anos.

Eles brigavam constantemente, claro, alguns hábitos nunca mudam, mas as brigas ajudavam a manter a paixão viva. Ultimamente eles vinham brigando pelo fato dela ainda estar trabalhando apesar dela estar já com a gravidez bem adiantada, em 2 semanas completaria nove meses. Então na sexta ela entrou em licença maternidade, fazendo-o ficar mais calmo.

Enquanto Hermione estava perdida em divagações sobre sua vida ate aquele ponto, o ruivo se mexeu na cama, apenas para se aconchegar melhor, trazendo a esposa para mais perto de se. Eles sempre dormiam assim, juntos, corpo e alma. Assim como o sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro, assim como era o relacionamento deles, não importava o que acontecesse, eles sempre estavam juntos, corpo e alma, era assim desde que eram apenas amigos, nos tempos de Hogwarts.

Ela ainda se lembrava claramente do dia que se conheceram, no expresso de Hogwarts, ela tinha achado que ele era um completo idiota, ate o dia das bruxas daquele ano foi essa a impressão que se manteve, depois foi tudo mudando aos poucos, com pequenas atitudes, ele sempre defendendo ela, sempre lá para ajudar e consolar, ate que por volta do quarto ano ela se deu conta que estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele, ela se lembrava doido recusar o pedido dele para o baile de inverno, mas tinha doido muito mais ser usada como ultimo recurso. O tempo passou, Lilá veio e foi embora da vida deles. Então no meio da guerra aconteceu o primeiro beijo deles, desde então eles nunca se separaram, logo depois da guerra passaram a morarem juntos, no primeiro ano só nas férias, depois que ela formou, permanentemente, se casaram cinco anos depois, ela estava começando a achar que nunca aconteceria, mas ali estavam eles, casados a mais de dois anos, com uma maravilhosa casa nos arredores de Londres, esperando o primeiro filho deles, a vida não poderia estar melhor.

Ao fazer esta ultima constatação Hermione sentiu uma dor muito forte no baixo ventre, acompanhado por um liquido quente que apareceu entre suas pernas, então ela chamou o marido:

- Ron, acorda, Ron, levante, Rosie quer vir ao mundo...

Com a ultima frase o ruivo pulou da cama extremamente assustado.

- Como assim Rose quer vir ao mundo? Ainda faltam duas semanas para a data prevista.

- Eu sei meu amor, mas a minha bolsa acabou de estourar.

- Certo, então precisamos ir para o St. Mungus correndo.

Se não fosse um pouco preocupante, Hermione estaria se acabando de rir da situação, areação do seu marido ao inicio do seu trabalho de parto estava sendo muito mais interessante do que ela jamais esperará.

- Sim Ron, precisamos ir agora, pegue a bolsa que esta no quarto da Rose e vamos via flu.

- Certo, vou mandar também patronos para a Toca e para o Harry.

- Sim, sim, faça isso também querido.

Cinco minutos depois eles já estavam no hospital, demorou cerca de dez horas para Rose nascer, Ron ficou desesperado ao ver o quanto a sua esposa estava sofrendo, depois que Rose nasceu, ela e a mãe foram levadas ao quarto. Ron bateu a porta, pedindo permissão para entrar.

- Entre querido.

Ele entrou calmamente, caminhando ate a cama onde Hermione descasava com a filha no colo. A menina tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis assim como os do pai. Então ele falou:

- Essa é a nossa pequena?

- É sim, essa é a nossa pequena Rose Marie Weasley.

- Bem-Vinda ao mundo querida, você é uma criança de sorte, tem a melhor mãe do mundo...

- E o melhor pai também. Completou a morena com um sorriso.

- Mi, posso deixar os outros entrarem, o Harry e a Ginny estão loucos para conhecer a afilhada deles, e minha mãe louca para conhecer a filha do Roniquinho dela.

- Pode sim.

Disse ela dando um beijo estalado na boca do marido e passando a pequena para o colo dele.

**Fim**

n/a: Desculpem se não gostarem, essa é a minha primeira fic publicada... espero que gostem...


End file.
